Sitting Physics
by Photo shy HxS fan 2.0
Summary: HIRU/SENA When Sena falls aleep in the clubhouse Hiruma discides to see if he's is really wearing anything on except his... Then Mamori comes in... and soon there both under the table. Rated M. EDITED tell me what you think! P.S. DropDead.Dreamer aproves


**Okay here's what happed. I took the whole fic gave it to Drop Dead Dreamer , and we (me and her) forgot about it for a whole year. Xc**

**Good news I got it back looked it over then gave it to Grams angle to be for small stuff like grammar and word flow. And now a year later you have it back in front of you faces. (You must be ecstatic) it's taken a major step forward. If I say so myself. (Don't trust me though see for yourself)**

**Dissimilar: I not own Eyeshild 21 or any thing foot ball related.**

It was a cold wet October day at the school of Deimon and the rain was pouring down from the unforgiving sky. Waking up early Sena tried to determine if practice had been canceled or not.

Deciding to check for himself, Sena put himself against the elements, running outside foolishly without a jacket or umbrella.

By the time he arrived at the school he was completely soaked to the bone. Now wet and cold, all his thoughts of practice were gone; he just wanted to get out of the rain and into the warmth of the clubhouse. Too bad the door had other plans, being locked and all.

Hiruma's ear twitched suddenly, as he heard someone pounding on the clubhouse door. After pondering if he should just send Cerberus after the idiot he reluctantly stood up, pushing his laptop away. Making sure to take his time he unlocked the door as slowly as possible.

Just to find a wet, shivering, and cold Sena. Needless to say Hiruma was mildly, surprised.

Sena was soaking wet, his usually spiky hair drooped down sending water droplets down his face and his shirt was plastered to his body showing of his rather petty frame. His face had a rather red tint probably due to the fact he had practically run from his house to the school.

In other worlds, according to Hiruma, Sena looked like he'd just materialized out of some Japanese yaoi manga. The blonde quickly shook his head knowing where that train of thought was headed.

Pulling the smaller boy in Hiruma quickly kicked the door shut before turning to Sena. "What the hell are you doing here, fucking chibi?" Hiruma outright attacked him. What in the world was the boy thinking, running around in the cold rain? Was he trying to catch a cold?

Sena paused wrapping his arms around himself trying to warm his body. "I just wanted to know if we had practice today." Sena looked around at the otherwise empty clubhouse before turning to back to Hiruma with a sheepish grin.

Hiruma expression was hard; the blond was not amused. "Does it look like we're having fucking practice today? And even if you thought we did, why couldn't you have called the fucking fatty?"

Sena looked down at his feet ashamed, "I lost my cell phone," he admitted softly.

'Oh-yeah.' Hiruma didn't say anything since after all it was him who had 'borrowed' Sena's cell phone, wanting to replace the old tracking device he'd put in the phone a few months prior. "Eh, well then I should g-get go AH-CHO! Um, going." Sena sneezed before he could finish and rubbed his nose, slightly embarrassed.

Hiruma noticed that Sena was still shivering. "The hell with that. You're not leaving until you get into something dry and the fucking rain lets up. Now come here!" Hiruma grabbed the younger boy by his wet collar pulling him into the locker room and then ushered him into one of the showers. Hiruma then took Sena's wet clothes and put them into the new dryer the fucking manager had somehow convinced him to buy, which he was only now thankful for. Not that he'd tell her.

Finished with his good deed, Hiruma walked out of the locker room to continue whatever he had been doing pervious to Sena's arrival (like we want to know).

Fifteen minutes later Sena came out of the shower.

"Um, Hiruma-san?" Sena said meekly from the doorway to the locker room.

Said demon looked up from his laptop and was greeted with the heavenly sight of Sena wearing nothing but one of his black turtleneck shirts. Hiruma was pleased that it only reached down a couple of inches past Sena's thighs. This was also a curse because younger boy definitely wasn't wearing anything on under the shirt.

"Hiruma-san, I-I hope you don't mind, it was the only thing I could find that was clean," Sena explained, feeling his face slowly turning red. 'I hope Hiruma-san doesn't remember it was my turn to do the laundry.'

Hiruma somehow managed to finally find his voice and stated in a bored tone, "Tch, do whatever you want." However, he was really thinking something among the lines of 'YA-HA!'

Sena smiled softly and walked over to the pale blue plastic table where Hiruma was currently seated. The blonde's gaze and mind were still on Sena's lower half and said boy didn't seem to notice. 'Man, the chibi does have a nice pair of legs,' Hiruma thought, not at all perverted.

Calling legs like those golden seemed an understatement if not an insult; they were more like a world distinguished artist's priceless work that would have put any Renaissance sculpture to shame. Sena pulled out a chair and sat down, which caused the blonde to scowl at the loss of the gifted sight.

Seeing the displeasure on the other's face Sena stood quickly, thinking the Hiruma didn't want him sitting near him. "Sorry, I won't sit there if you don't want me to..." Sena was cut off before he could even finish.

"NO, SIT!" Hiruma demanded much louder than necessary. Sena squeaked but quickly did as told; plopping onto the chair but not able to hold back the little gasp he let lose when he felt the cold chair meet his rather unprotected bottom. Lucky for Hiruma, Sena also missed the self-knowing smirk that slid across the older boy's lips as he did so.

Feeling that the other was looking at him, Sena looked up meet Hiruma's gaze. 'This is kind of awkward,' Sena thought to himself as the staring continued into what something that reminded Sena of a staring contest.

'Might as well try to lighten the mood,' Sena thought cheerfully and tried to strike a decent conversation with the blond. "Um, Hiruma-san, what are you doing here if there's no practice?"

That seemed to snap Hiruma out of his (perverted) trance. "Eh? What are you talking about fucking chibi? As if I need a reason to be here, this is my fucking clubhouse."

Sena didn't argue by saying that it was the team's clubhouse, and did not belong to any one member. No matter how frightening or intimidating said person could be. Not only that, but it hadn't it been the school who was paying for everything in the long run, right?

"Oh… then you come here often?" Sena questioned, running out of ideas. "Obviously." Hiruma stated thinking, 'What the hell, what's with the chibi and the lame small talk?'

"Oh, yeah, guess you're right," Sena mused to himself while thinking something similar as Hiruma: 'What kind of a lame attempt to make small talk was that?' The silence started where it left off after Sena's failed attempt.

Hiruma blew a mint green bubble with his gum trying to kill the silence that had settled between them.

It was awkward enough that Hiruma started pondering which of his of guns he could shoot himself with. Then again, that would mean never being able to see the little brunette's golden legs again, and possibly never getting a chance to _feel_ them. Leaving the possibility that someone else would. Hiruma just didn't think he could let that happen, at least not without a fight.

So instead he settled with staring at Sena. The silent staring contest continued until Hiruma got bored and turned back to work on his laptop.

(.:Long pause, crickets chirp, random person coughs, Lakers win and lose a couple of games, et cetera:.)

Sena blinked heavily. He was starting to get tired and the constant sound of Hiruma's fingers typing rhythmically on the keyboard was not helping much.

Tired, Sena placed his forehead against his folded arms and slouched up against the table, finding it extremely comfortable (for being plastic and all).

'It's surprising that I can be so relaxed even though I'm so close to Hiruma-san,' Sena thought dimly, unable to even find the strength to turn to look up at the blond but instead slowly but surely slipped into dreamland, happily knowing that he was being blessed with the blond's presence.

Looking up Hiruma quickly noticed Sena had dosed off and immediately stopped typing. The demonic grin became visible, growing quickly on his face. "Yo, chibi, you awake?" Hiruma asked Sena; his grin formed into a full-fledged (evil) smile and he softly muttered to himself, "Ke ke ke," (also evil) when he didn't receive an answer.

Reaching into his back pocket Hiruma fished out a pen and 'accidentally' dropped it under the table rather close to Sena's feet.

"Oops, I better get that." Crouching down he slid under the table and stole a glance at Sena. Hiruma had no intention of even looking for his pen, and instead found a rather nice view up Sena's legs.

"Fucking beautiful," he softly whispered to himself thanking gods for his luck.

Poor dear Sena had sat down forgetting the rules of 'sitting physics' (Example: When you sit down wearing shorts they sometimes seem shorter, often providing a 'view of your under garments' or lack of in Sena's case. The same goes for shirts, I guess).

Hiruma was so entranced with the heavenly sight and his own perverted thoughts that he failed to notice when someone opened the front door.

--

The front door opened and Mamori blinked, surprised; it wasn't like Hiruma to leave things unlocked. Maybe if she was lucky some gang members broke in and dragged Hiruma off and now she wouldn't have to deal with having to protect Sena from the evil demon. Not bloody likely.

Looking in she found yet again another surprise; Sena had fallen asleep on the club table. What on Earth was he doing there?

She let out a silent sigh, carefully shutting the door behind her, making sure she didn't awake Sena, and hung her raincoat and umbrella on a peg by the door slipping out of her wet shoes.

Turning back to the table she did a double and got her third shock of the day. 'What on Earth is Sena doing wearing Hiruma-kun's shirt? And speaking of Hiruma, where is he?' the teen girl questioned herself, determined to find answers.

His laptop was still on the table. Mamori knew the blond would never stray to far from it. He couldn't be far.

"Hiruma-kun, are you in here?" She whispered, not wanting to awaken Sena, and turned sharply when she heard what sounded like cursing coming from under the table.

Hiruma rubbed his head swearing at the fucking table; since when did plastic hurt so much? 'Dammit, I thought I locked the fucking door!'

"Hiruma-kun, what on Earth are you doing under the table?" Shit, she found him, not that he was being secretive or anything.

Mamori crouched down wearing a half-puzzled, half-criticizing glare taking in the view of Hiruma casually lounging on the hard wooden floor.

Hiruma swallowed back the urge to retort with a, "Hiding from you." Instead, he lied smoothly: "Looking for my pen." This wasn't a complete lie, okay it was, but that was for him to know and everyone not to figure out.

Mamori sighed, rolling her eyes but offered her assistance, "Oh here, I'll help you."

Hiruma froze, inwardly struggling to retain a calm face. "Hell no! I mean, I'll just buy another fucking one, they're not that fucking expensive."

If Mamori looked further under the table there was a slight possibility that she'd start jumping to conclusions (not that they wouldn't be to far form the truth), whisk Sena out of the clubhouse, and into the nearest Catholic School before Hiruma could say, 'Oh fuck.'

But there was still hope. This was Mamori, the girl that was so dense she didn't even realize that her precious little Sena was the famous Eyeshield 21. This made the possibility even less that she would notice something with her low observation skills, so Hiruma was safe.

"Oh don't be silly Hiruma-kun, it's not good to waste things,"

Mamori said, being bullheaded as she shoved her way under the table and began searching for the lost pen which she quickly located; it was strangely resting at the end of Sena's feet. "I found it!" Mamori whispered grabbing the pen, her cold hand accidentally brushing against one of Sena's feet, causing Sena to shift in his sleep with a mummer.

Mamori turned back to show Hiruma the pen with a proud smile, "See, two sets of eyes is better than… one?" She paused, confused, her statement coming out as a question. Why was Hiruma staring so intensely over her shoulder? Following the blond demon's gaze her eyes widened a moment before she turned away blushing scarlet.

Sena's legs were wide open, announcing to the world his lack of both pants and underwear. Glancing back to catch Hiruma's eye she noticed that he was preoccupied with a bloody nose. She turned back to Sena then Hiruma again repeating this a couple times, making sure to stare at Sena's legs. No higher.

Eventually something clicked, and Mamori hissed through her clenched teeth.

Using some God-like willpower Hiruma forced his attention back to Mamori, who was currently turning a tomato red color in her rage.

Well what do you know, Dense Girl got it: Hiruma hadn't been searching for a pencil, pen - whatever - congratulations to her. If looks could kill Mamori probably would have murdered him seven generations back already. 'Well this fucking sucks. Oh well, at least in some twisted way she did help. I couldn't have gotten a better view' he thought, smugly wiping something salty away from above his upper lip. Hmm? It was blood. 'Nose bleed… oh fuck.'

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori growled, looking only a few moments away from either ripping Hiruma's throat out or having a seizure.

"You filth… you creep… you **PERVERT!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs, raised a hand, and brought it down with as much force as possible across his left cheek.

Sena sat up startled, awoken by the noise, and tried to blink away the last of his hazy sleep. Another war cry from Mamori helped do so.

"YOU PERVERT!" Another slap from Mamori, but not as loud as the first. Hiruma growled, spewing out a colorful dictionary of four-letter words, some that Sena didn't even know yet.

"Goddammit! Don't fucking touch my fucking ears... Shit! What the hell fucking manager, you bloody bit me!"

Sena's heart started pounding; it had finally happened didn't it? Mamori had completely snapped on Hiruma!

Sena's astonishment was interrupted due to some firearm going off and the table suddenly shaking (Mamori smashed Hiruma's head into one of the table's legs while in a headlock.).

"Fuck!" Hiruma howled, his cursing droned out by the sound of more guns going off.

Forgetting about his safety for the moment, Sena went against his better judgment and looked under the table. He was met with a rather alarming sight.

Mamori had Hiruma halfway pinned to the floor, a bare foot on his neck cutting off his wind pipe. A FN-2000 pressed against her left kidney with Hiruma looking unperturbed, even though she had a knee digging into his ribcage.

Mamori turned to Sena flushed, obviously not liking the idea of Sena watching violence, unless of course there was a sale on cream puffs at the nearby bakery. Then violence was fine. (Mamori does not wait in line for her cream puffs; the line waits for her.)

While Mamori was busy, Hiruma somehow managed to twist out of captivity and pulled out a tazer gun (come on you know he has one 3D: Yep, with Mamori around he'd need it XD). On reflex she twisted around faster than normally thought possible, revealing a can of pepper spray in her hands, shaken and ready to burn.

Sena, not wanting to see Mamori tazered or his team captain blinded with pepper spray, unwilling took the roll of peacemaker. He coughed into his fist reminding them of his presence.

"Um, Mamori-neechan, Hiruma-san, would you both please stop fighting before you start a chain reaction leading to War World Three?" Sena questioned dryly.

The two turned eyebrows raised as if to say, 'Oh yeah, forgot he was still here.'

Hiruma mentally cursed; he had been meaning to test out one of the new recoil-less rifles and now seemed like such a great time. Shielding away his numerous weapons he looked up noticing that Mamori still was pointing that stupid spray can his direction.

He grinned and chuckled darkly. "Oi, fucking manager, you're holding it backwards." Mamori blushed when she realized she did in fact have the spray nozzle facing her and quickly hide the pepper spray, not bothering to compliment Hiruma for not allowing her to blind herself. Sena sweat-dropped, sensing that yet another addition had been added to the Demon's Handbook.

Mamori recovered quickly, saving herself from anymore embarrassment by shifting attention to Sena. "Before we do anything else I think it would be appropriate if Sena changed into real clothes. And pants. Definitely pants."

Hiruma frowned, now why did she have to go and say that?

"Oh!" Sena blushed, tugging the shirt down lower before retreating to the locker room to check if his clothes have dried yet. He disappeared into the locker room, not catching the look of pure hatred Hiruma sent in Mamori's direction.

Sena changed into his normal clothes, which by now were toasty warm. Sena raced back to Hiruma and Mamori carrying a first-aid kit in case they had ripped each other's throats out while he was gone.

Lucky the scene was rather monotonous; both second years had taken to opposite sides of the room, glaring occasional daggers at the other.

Quick as a mouse Sena gently placed the tin box on the table, temporarily drawing both their attention off the hated other and to him (who neither hated).

Sena approached Hiruma carefully, wanting to help fix damage left from Mamori but not wanting a bullet in his brain. Hiruma's left cheek was a fierce red with a slightly bleeding cut, probably from Mamori's nails. The tip of the blonde's right ear was bleeding lightly too, however luckily it still seemed whole. Sena turned back at Mamori who was trying to brush down her hair and flatten her slightly wrinkled clothes. The only thing wrong with her was that her upper lip was cut and she had a rather bad rug burn on her arm.

"Mamori-chan does your lip hurt? I think there's some painkillers in here." He riffled through the first-aid kit.

Mamori dug out a handkerchief from her back pocket and gently pressed it against her lip. "Oh don't worry about me Sena-kun, this isn't all my blood," she stated, glaring at Hiruma.

"Okaaaay," he stretched the word out longer than necessary, noticing that Hiruma's cuts suddenly looked more menacing than before. It was just like Elementary school all over again.

"Um, please don't move, I'll be right back," Sena explained, hurrying out of the room and returning with a wet washrag. Sena headed over to Hiruma and brushed the rag against the other's lower earlobe. Hiruma grunted once; he hated people touching his ears, but other than that he allowed the brunette's gentle assistance, probably because Sena was able to do so in a tender fashion.

(The look on Mamori's fucking face was just an unexpected plus.)

The blond was brought back from his gloating when Sena's wet hand towel was replaced with wet, stinging cotton.

"Eh, sorry! Sorry! Um, Hiruma-san, b-but I need to disinfect first." Sena scrabbled to explain and Hiruma agreed with a snort, glaring at the fucking manager once again. 'I don't want to get rabies.'

"Okay, I'm done!" Sena sunk back to sit on his knees and bit his lip noticing that the two still weren't speaking. "Can I ask why you two were fighting?"

Hiruma started in a cold tone, "She bloody bit me."

"You were looking at Sena!" Mamori retorted, jumping up from her corner and crossing her arms.

"Like you didn't look either." Her mouth hung open for a moment, whatever she was about to say forgotten.

"Damn you Hiruma! Don't turn this around on me, I swear," she snapped, lowering her hands on her hips. Heedless of her comment/threat Hiruma continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Maybe you should just mind your own damn business and keep your nose where it belongs…"

She interrupted him, raising the tone of her voice to be heard.

"It's a good thing I did! Who knows what could have happened if I didn't come when I did! You would have raped him!"

Hiruma paused to take out a piece of gum and silence hung in the air broken by a shocked, confused, and slightly violated Sena.

"EH?! Excuse me but _what_?!" The two turned to him; Mamori with her hands still on her hips and expression dark while Hiruma looked almost amused.

"Please, without arguing, could someone please tell what happened?" Sena asked crossing his arms feeling like he'd been left out of something of extremely important.

Mamori jumped at her chance informing him in an almost tattle-tell tone, "Sena, I caught Hiruma-kun _looking_ at you."

Sena blinked. Hiruma was looking at him right now and Mamori wasn't attacking him. "So? I see Hiruma-san every day." Said blonde cackled, and Mamori hurried across the room and grabbed Sena by the arm, she only wanted to whisper this once.

_"No I mean that he was looking at your…"_

Sena listened to her carefully, and after staring at her stone serious face, blushed a dark red. Shyly he glanced back at Hiruma wondering in utter amazement, 'Does that mean that Hiruma-san likes me in that way?'

Hiruma inwardly growled rather ticked off; this wasn't exactly the way he had wanted to lay it out for the brunette.

"Hiruma-san?" Sena questioned softly no longer able to meet the other boy's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. The fucking manager's spilling the truth," Hiruma muttered bluntly and stood up taking a few steps Mamori and Sena's way.

Sena blushed again, any more of that and his face would probably explode. 'T-the truth?' Sena felt his heart skip a beat and with a deep breath turned back to Mamori.

"Thank you for protecting me, Mamori-neechan." She sniffled proudly and patted Sena's hair. "But if you don't mind could you please leave Hiruma-san and I alone for a moment? I-I want to talk to him, um, privately."

"L-leave?" Mamori echoed, taking a step back for a moment, lost of words.

"B-but, Sena he! He!" Sena cut her off raising his hands in a pacifistic gesture.

"It's fine Mamori-neechan, we're just going to talk."

"That might be what you have in mind Sena but I really don't think that-" Sena stopped her with a raised hand asking her to stop.

"It will be all right, I promise if anything, er, bad happens then you can release all the fire you want." Mamori paled; there were few times when Sena was so insistent on something and never did she find him so stubborn.

Of course a part of her was proud that he was willing to talk things out with the blond, confrontation had never been Sena's strong suit, but the other, motherly part of her screamed, "But it's Hiruma!"

Mamori tried one final time with wide glassy eyes. "But Sena-kun, how am I going to walk home in the rain?" She questioned and Sena bit his lip starting to sway under her sad heart-broken gaze. He inhaled ready to cave,

"Well I guess you could wait, until..."

"Oi, fucking manger you can go now." Hiruma declared in a flat no-room-for-argument tone.

He walked briskly over to the door and held it open, giving them a clearer view of the blue sky outside. "What do you know, it stopped raining." He smirked as if he had been expecting this all along.

Mamori looked at Sena sadly one last time then glared at Hiruma for the millionth. She patted Sena on the head before stomping across the room, her nose held high, and collected her raincoat and umbrella.

"Fine then, I'll leave, but you have to promise me, Sena, you won't let him bully you in to _anything_." She stretched out the importance of 'anything,' throwing Hiruma another glare while stuffing on her shoes.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen," Sena stated reassuringly as he watched her walk out the door, looking back to send him a worried look.

On a last thought she turned to Hiruma raising a finger to him. "If I find out you so much as blackmailed him I swear you'll be in so much-"

Hiruma didn't feel the need to hear the rest of her ranting and promptly slammed the door in her face, this time not forgetting to lock it.

The blond slowly turned back toward Sena. "Fuck, thought she'd never leave. She's almost as fucking bad as Cerberus," he muttered inwardly cussing her for the remaining sting on his left cheek.

"She means well," Sena argued lightly before moving back to his seat again.

Hiruma shrugged, not bothering to reply instead checking through the window blinds to se she had the ingenious idiot idea to hide in the bushes.

"Hiruma-san, do you, um, well, was what Mamori-neechan said true? Did you, um you know, _look_ at me?" Sena asked shyly staring down at the table unable to look at the blond.

"Maybe, do you have a problem with it?" Hiruma answered in a bored tone, not turning from the window.

"No!" Sena replied standing up at the same time and hurried over to the blond. "Um, um, s-s-sometimes I catch my self looking at you, not in the same manner though." Sena explained in a muttered tone his face warming up again.

Hiruma flipped shut the blinds, finding no trace of the girl, and turned to look down on Sena repeating the brunette's words to himself and for a moment he smiled just as Sena continued.

"Hiruma-san! I've been thinking about you a lot lately, a-and I, um, I…" Sena blushed and shut his eyes not wanting to think of the expression on the other's face. "Really like you," Sena finished in a meek voice.

Hiruma stared at the brunette disbelieving, chuckling when he noticed that Sena was shivering. He reached out and held Sena's chin, lifting it up so the younger boy was now forced to look at him.

"Repeat that last part, and look me in the eyes this time," he whispered and Sena's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Hiruma-san! I think I really, really like you." Sena said in one breath managing to keep his voice from breaking this time around. Hiruma gently let go of Sena's chin, and Sena bit his lip wondering if he had just said something extremely wrong.

He was luckily proven wrong as Hiruma's arms wrapped around him and his heart started to pound so fast that he was surprised that Hiruma couldn't hear it.

Startled, Sena asked tensely, "H-Hiruma-san, w-w-what are you doing?"

"Don't talk, just hold still," The blonde explained as he embraced the small running back, bending down to breath the smell of Sena's shampoo and chuckled dryly. "You haven't got the slightest fucking idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." The blonde stated in a calm tone.

"Hiruma-san," Sena muttered holding his own arms around the older boy too burying his face into the blond's shirt.

"No. You need to call me Yoichi, since we're dating now," Hiruma said in an almost scolding tone before letting the smaller boy go.

"Dating?" Sena echoed just to make sure he hadn't imagined Hiruma's statement.

"Hell yeah, and don't go thinking that you can fucking skip out chibi."

Sena smiled warmly and lowered his own arms to his sides. "Of course not, Yoichi-san."

Yoichi chuckled and combed a hand through Sena's hair. Bravely Sena stood up on his tiptoes and gave the blond a quick peck on his Mamori-attacked cheek, feeling rather giddy and happy that he had came to the clubhouse after all.

…**..**

**Also special thanks to everyone who reviewed =3**

**That includes:**

**Darkflamesburnsintheheartfirst**

**Gmasangel**

**Sheziss-shek**

**Midnight-light-63559**

**Inumaru12**

**banifi**

**Kamiko-Miha**

**bound by darkness**

**DeSyvPlager**

**mizu no fukushuu**

**superkikka.318**

**Lady Kysha**

**RoseJustice**

**Saskie**

**FoxxyGoddess**

……… **(you all can review aging and tell me what you think)………. **


End file.
